


Reaching Out [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Redemption, Roses, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: They never expected this, but they won't deny it.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Reaching Out [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Enemies to Lovers” [E5] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

~

When they put the fights and arguments aside, they found that they were more similar than they first realised. The both knew what it was like to be cast aside by society, to be overshadowed by those around them. To want, deep down, to be respected and make a difference, only to be told ‘no’ time and time again.

It seems that the only thing was Steve chose one path, and Loki another. That and luck. But it was never to late to change and make amends, so Steve reached out to Loki.

Along Loki’s path to redemption they discover they enjoy each other’s company more than they expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
